CF is a multi-system disease, however, infection in the airways is the most important clinical problem. Initial infections are caused by a variety of organisms, and often can be eradicated by antibiotics (1, 2). Later in the disease, P. aeruginosa establishes permanent colonization (1). This colonization results in persistent respiratory symptoms, airway inflammation and eventual respiratory failure.